Perfect
by Batman's Favorite Daughter
Summary: Prince Gumball asks Fionna out. What they didn't know was Marshall saw this, and now he is heartbroken. Who better than Fionna to cheer him up? One-shot. Rated K because I'm paranoid.


**Hey! I have a question for you, have you ever seen that picture of Gumball giving Fionna chocolates and Marshall Lee is in the corner, heartbroken? If you have well great! This story is the aftermath of that picture. And don't worry, if you haven't seen the picture there will be a link on my profile soon! I own nothing.**

* * *

**Marshall Lee's P.O.V.**

That's it... She likes him... I couldn't take it, I flew off towards my cave, droppping the flowers as I flew. I think they landed on Peppermint Maid. Oh well...

**Fionna's P.O.V.**

I looked passed PG's shoulder and saw Marshall Lee flying off.

"Well?" Prince Gumball asked.

"What? Oh... Well I'm flattered but no... I'm sorry but I have to go." I said. I ran off towards the direction Marshall flew off in. He was flying back to his cave.

Then I heard his singing.

"Falling a thousand feet per second

You still take me by surprise

I just know we can't be over; I can see it in your eyes

Making every kind of silence, take a lot to realize

It's worst to finsih then to start all over and never let it lie

And as long as I can feel you holding one

I won't fall; even if you said I was wrong

I'm not perfect; but I keep trying

Cause that's what I said I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So, please don't leave

Was it something I said? Or just my personality?

Making every kind of silence

It takes a lot to realize

It's worst to finish then to start all over and never let it lie

And as long as I can feel you holding on

I won't fall; even if you said I wrong

I know that; I'm not perfect but I keep trying

Cause that's what I said I would do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So, please don't leave

Was it something I said? Or just my personality?

When you're caught in a lie

And you've got nothing to hide

When you've got nowhere to run and you've got nothing inside;

It tears right through me

You thought that you knew me

You thought that you knew

I'm not perfect; but I keep trying

Cause that's what I said I'd do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So, please don't leave

Was it something I said? Or just my personality?

I'm not perfect but I keep trying

Cause that's what I said I'd do from the start

I'm not alive if I'm lonely

So, please don't leave

Was it something I said? Or just my, just myself?

Just myself? Myself? Just myself?

I'm not perfect but I keep trying..."

His feet were in the water. He must have been staring at the water too, because he did not move.

"Marshall?" I called. He flinched, he must have not known I was there.

"What? Aren't you supposed to be with your boyfriend?" he asked bitterly. He tore of his shirt and started swimming.

"Who?" I asked, truly shocked that he thought I had a boyfriend.

"Bubble Brains. I saw what you guys were doing in the place." he said, still not facing me. He was swimming laps in a invisible circle. I walked up to the warf and sat down.

My toes dipped in the water, I still hate swimming.

"Marshall... Prince Gumball asked me to be his girlfriend and I said no. I was too worried about you." I told him. He stopped.

He turned around, looking at me.

"... Seriously?" he asked. I nodded. I saw a smile creep onto his lips. "So can I ask now?" he asked.

"Ask what?" I asked.

"For you to by MY girlfriend." he said simply.

I laughed. I leaned down and kissed his pale lips.

"Is that good enough a answer for you?" I asked. He took both of my hands and pulled me down into the water.

"Now it is." he said. I jumped onto his back and pulled us both underwater, I could swim fine, but I always get the last laugh.

"Oh and BTW, you ARE perfect." I added.

* * *

**How was that for a one-shot? When I saw that picture and listened to that song I thought they went perfect together. Remember, link will be on my profile.**

**~Batman's Favorite Daughter~**


End file.
